<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside Your Heart-Shaped Box by shimmies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768832">Inside Your Heart-Shaped Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies'>shimmies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Successful relationships are measured in years. This monstrous "4 MONTHS" cookie is tempting fate.</i><br/>---<br/>A series of drabbles exploring David &amp; Patrick's temporary split in season 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Why waste time say lot word when few word do trick?"</p><p>Practicing doing more with less.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Successful relationships are measured in years. This monstrous "4 MONTHS" cookie is tempting fate.</p><p>Each day, David wants to relax and let go into the happiness of this suspiciously pleasant partnership, but his instincts don't want to allow it. When his relationship with Patrick inevitably runs its course, he can't be left defenseless. David has already learned too many lessons.</p><p>But with each passing day, trust feels more natural, and self imposed defenses become harder to maintain. Each day, Patrick fractures more bricks from the wall David's built around himself. Each day, David is happier and happier to let him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fiancee.</em>
</p>
<p>It repeats tantalizingly in David's mind until it no longer sounds like a word. Patrick's voice cuts in and out over the pounding in his ears and the tornado in his brain.</p>
<p>After disgustingly sincere word vomit, he sends Patrick away. The man who'd convinced David to trust him will inevitably run back to the cute redhead after his dirty tryst with David.</p>
<p>His brain screams at his heart. His brain wanted to protect and his gullible, selfish heart escaped the defenses into a trap, and dragged his entire system off the cliff, fighting itself the entire way down.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know he's in love with you," Alexis says softly.</p><p>Part of David wants to believe, but the other works overtime convincing himself otherwise.</p><p>"I know you know," Alexis continues. "He thinks you're not ready to hear it."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" David snaps.</p><p>"Um," Alexis gestures wildly around the room.</p><p>"Eat glass."</p><p>"Nobody's ever told you they love you," Alexis states, sitting beside him.</p><p>“Dad. Adelina.” David sniffles.</p><p>"He'll fight for you."</p><p>"I can't imagine why."</p><p>"Dad was dating someone when he met Mom. But she fought. She knew they had something special."</p><p>Alexis's arms wrap around him wordlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not a new feeling, but the pain is so much different this time. The low is the same low of almost every morning of his old life. But the high was so much higher – even without drugs – that the crash hurts more than ever before.</p><p>He deserves this. He deserves this for letting himself fall for Patrick. He deserves this for ignoring all of his instincts to protect and distrust. He deserves this for letting Patrick work his way into every facet of his life.</p><p>To think, a small part of him thought he'd never wake up broken again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight burns. Stevie's tiny witch hands claw at his ankles as his limp body is dragged off the bed. She's right, of course – this is really pathetic.</p><p>Without the grounding presence of Patrick and Rose Apothecary, time crawls and flies. Apparently two days have passed.</p><p>His boneless legs won't cooperate. They're somehow sore after two days of not moving. He's exhausted after two days of sleeping. She's joking, but he can't find the energy to go to a spa. His head pounds and spins as Stevie drags him out into the car. She's looking at him with utter pity.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David's lips still perk up at the corners and a small ember of warmth glows inside at the mentions of Patrick over dinner.</p><p>Stevie can obviously sense it. His best friend. Also, witch.</p><p>She manages to draw many more poorly disguised smiles and rekindles the ember into a timid flame. Witch.</p><p>But she's still here, after all this time and embarrassing knowledge. After all of this nauseating honesty (or maybe that was the curry.)</p><p>His best friend confirms what David wants to believe – they both know that Patrick is not that kind of person. She'll make sure he believes it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Thank you for the wine. We had a nice dinner.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>You're welcome. Glad you're having a nice time.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I can't come into the store tomorrow.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>I have it covered. Take all the time you need. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Thank you</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick made a mistake (understatement of the century) but he'll do <em>anything</em> to earn David's trust back. The feelings Patrick feels for David are electrifying. They're satisfying, intimate, passionate, tender, <em>happy</em>. In a way he's never felt before. He's in love with David.</p><p>Patrick can't display the desperation currently gripping him. But he can't let himself lose David.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Thank you for the wine. We had a nice dinner.</span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>You're welcome. Glad you're having a nice time.</span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I can't come into the store tomorrow.</span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>I have it covered. Take all the time you need. </span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Thank you</span><br/><br/>

</p>
</div><p>“Tomorrow” drags on an additional day after David receives the chocolates and flowers. Two more days follow after receiving the bracelet.</p>
<p>It's wrong to do this to Patrick. It's quite selfish. But nobody has ever cared this much before, and David has to admit it feels good in a twisted way to be desired, to be fought for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leather sweater was a mistake. And...this isn't the radio edit. Also a mistake. Many mistakes have been made.</p><p>But as the music fades away, David sits perched on Patrick's solid thighs, his raised arms now wrapped around holding David against his chest. Both meet in the middle for a long-awaited kiss. The warm press of Patrick's mouth quickly dissolves the tension unwittingly being carried in David's body. David's lips perk up into a smile that's been absent the past few days.</p><p>A warmth and calm settles within him, and David realizes in this moment that Patrick completes him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David's never fit properly in these booths, but he's thankful for the excuse to wrap his legs (octopus limbs, as Alexis would say. Ugh.) around Patrick's.</p>
<p>The food is moderately edible, as usual. But eating it with Patrick is something he'll never take for granted again. David's fingers aimlessly stroke Patrick's hands and forearms as they share a much-needed conversation.</p>
<p>After grievances are aired, feelings are shared, and reassurances are given, Patrick still sits across from him, a warm smile gracing his lips and lighting up his eyes. David has never liked a smile as much as he likes Patrick's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>